talesofdestinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Imladris
Imladris is the ancient home of the elves. A forested region on the southeastern slopes of the Landspine, Imladris itself is in fact a demiplane, accessible through the ancient magics of the Gates of Imladris History The elves of Imladris have dwelt there since the dawn of civilization. No writings or histories exist before the elves inhabited their ancestral lands, and some scholars believe that the elves and their cities were created at the same time as the planet itself. While the geneaologies and histories of the elves are extensive and detailed, they are rarely made available to outsiders. Geography Imladris occupies a gap between the inhospitable southern reaches of the Landspine, the western border of Raven and the northern border of the Feldemarsh. While the western part of the country in mountainous, the majority is filled with lush forest, trending towards jungle as the border with Felde is approached. However, the cities of the elves cannot be found, unless one has passed through the Gates of Imladris. These ancient stone doors serve as a portal to a demiplane, which is a reflection of the forest "above", but protected and preserved by the power of Corellon Larethian. The Imladris demiplane One of the more obscure aspects of Imladris is the fact that, strictly speaking, it doesn't exist. All visitors to the country must travel along the Elf-road, a path through the woods that leads to the Gates of Imladris. The elven military enforces this law with fearsome efficiency, in order to protect one of Imladris' most fundamental defences - it exists on a demiplane of reality. With the exception of some minor villages, all elven settlements are on the demiplane rather than the Material Plane, protecting the inhabitants not only from invaders but also from many forms of scrying magic. Economy The economy of Imladris, as far as it exists, consists of barter-level trading between the elves. The Imladris elves do not trade with the human nations around them, although a degree of trade exists between them and the closer dwarven delves, to provide the elven artisans with materials. A very few human and halfling merchants have set up shop in Mindon Eldalieva, and they conduct the majority of the international trade. Taxation The court of King Taleraed conducts no taxation, and the miniscule government is funded entirely by the royal purse. This tax-free status has led many to try to move their business to Imladris, but the elves have no patience for such chicanery, and those who would abuse their nation either leave quickly or never again. Demographics Imladris is an almost entirely elven nation, with almost no inhabitants of any other race. The only significant enclave is the Fortress of Muntab, which is the ancestral home of couatls and exists simultaneously in both the Material Plane and the Imladris demiplane. Religion The worship of Corellon Larethian is the only one santioned by the elven king, but the famously tolerant attitude of the elves means that they don't try to stop any who worship another deity. However, anyone who tries to convert an elf finds their efforts futile, and those who would use religion to stir up violence or discontent finds that their welcome grows rapidly cold. Politics and Government The King of the Elves rules Imladris by virtue of his birthright, and his court, while extensive, is primarily a social institution. With the single exception of the military, most things in Imladris are done by consensus, rather than by edict. Military To the outside observer, the iron discipline and devastating efficiency of the Imladris armed forces seems at odds with the mildly chaotic-aligned elven nation they defend. Almost all Imladris elves with a lawful or neutral alignment serve at least some time in the army, which is responsible for maintaining the security of the nation from outside threats. The armed forces of Imladris are exceptional woodsmen and archers, and magical talent is widespread in the army. Their primary objective is the endless battles in the western foothills, holding back the constant probing attacks of the dark elves, striking out of the mountain. Culture To the epicure and the connoisseur of every nation, the cultural power of Imladris is overwhelming. The music of elven composers knows no equal, the quality of their worksmanship, whether in stone or porcelain or precious metals, admits no peer. Despite the long journey times and the inherent danger of the trip, hundreds of wealthy individuals visit Mindon every year, just to be in the same city as these masters of the cultural arts. Category:Countries